


Where Did You Go?

by FitzgLivviep



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzgLivviep/pseuds/FitzgLivviep
Summary: A/U of season 3. Her name was out there but what happens when they got it all wrong and she needs to fix it. Your suppose to keep your enemies close but what happens when they are so close that you forget to see them. Olitz endgame





	1. Chapter 1

"What did they do to this poor girl?" asked one of nurses assigned to her care.

"She has been beaten, stabbed, shot, and then dumped. She was put through torture," the paramedic answered.

Shaking her head, "what is this world coming too? Did she have anything on her?"

"No. She was left for dead in a ditch. A drunk guy was driving and decided to relieve himself on the side of the road and that's when she was found."

Looking down at the bruised and battered woman who was being prepped for surgery she leans down and whispers in her ear, "hi honey my name is Caroline. We got you but we can only do so much, you have to fight and fight hard. You are about to go in to surgery and that is scary I know but know that I will stand by your side thru this."

They roll the woman down to the hall and get started on her. Whoever she was hopefully someone was looking for her because she was going to need them.

xxxx

It's been 13 days. Thirteen days of Olivia Pope missing. He was crumbling every day, no every hour. I need to fix this and get her back. I've checked all the hospitals for the first week and no luck. Where could she be and why isn't anyone claiming anything? When he finds out what I did I'm as good as dead.

"Janet."

"Yes ma'am."

"Have you heard anything?"

"No ma'am"

"Okay thank you." This can't be happening

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

"Yes its nothing."

And with that she walks away wearing that smile that was fake but underneath it hid the fear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?," he said with so much venom in his voice to those in the room, all took a step back.

"Sir we have no leads and we also have to deal with stories that you got rid of her on top of that. Also this website didn't help that it came from somewhere in the White House."

"And?"

Cyrus stepped back into the warpath, "maybe we should stop..." but before he could continue Fitzgerald Grant turned on him giving a look that would kill and said he would do it right then and have no regrets.

"Are you going to finish what you were going to say?"

"Sir…"

"SHUT UP! ANYTHING THAT COMES OUT YOUR MOUTH BETTER BE INFORMATION I WANT OR I SWEAR I WILL BE GOING TO JAIL FOR MURDER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? GO FIND HER NOW."

The top leaders of every branch of security and military moved quickly to get it done. They knew there was no arguing or negotiating, this was a man on a mission. He had been attacked personally. They didn't understand why this one woman was so important but everyone chalked it up to them having an affair and he wanted his mistress back. But few could see the love and knew she meant more and he would do anything to get her back safely. He was a great President and the way he was handling this and the dealings of everyday life showed that.

Once they left the room he walked back to his office and right over to their spot by the window, "where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy mommy," was sung as two kids stormed in.

Sitting up quickly, "where am I?"

"Silly mommy, we are at home. Daddy said its time to get up."

She looks, really looks at the little children in front of her. They looked a lot like each other but they also looked like her. The little girl had a head full of curly milk chocolate hair, her eyes were gray, pout lips, with a dark mocha complexion. The boy had the same curls but they were a darker brown, his eyes were a crystal blue with hints of grey, pout lips also with the same complexion.

"Come on mommy or I'm going to eat all the waffles. Daddy said I could but it's better to share," the little boy said

Still confused Liv said the only thing that looked like would appease them, "I'll be right there."

This was the first time she took in her surroundings of the huge room and bed that she laid in. Double glass doors leading out to a patio that she was for sure had a beautiful view, a walk in closet that she could see glimpse in that was well stocked, a fireplace. Bringing her feet out the heavenly bed and into fluffy slippers and walking over to the bathroom and upon opening the door she gasps at the bathroom. Just like the bedroom it was large and spared no expense with a jacuzzi style bathtub, a shower next to it with 360 shower-heads, but what took her breath away was he red tulips and white lilies placed all over the room. She was burst out her bubble of wonder when a deep rich baritone voiced called out.

"Honey you better hurry your children are about to jump on your waffles."

The voice sounded familiar. Who is that? Figuring she better find out for herself she grabs a Navy sweater which most likely belonged to the manly voice and made the way to the kitchen. On the way down she took in her surroundings and was pleased with what she saw, the home was beautiful. Still walking towards the laughter but there was this insistent buzzing that didn't belong. Turning around to see if it was a humming light or something she doesn't hear the man walk up behind her.

"Morning beautiful."

Being wrapped in strong, protective arms she is met with the mystery man. Just being in his arms felt right and it made her feel loved and safe for some reason. The way he kissed her neck and the way his hands knew her body made her feel wonderful, but that noise kept bothering her and she couldn't find the source. The thrill to know who was holding her took over and she turned around only to be met with a faceless man.

Her eyes snapped open.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes snapped open.

"Hey there. First I need you not to panic and try to keep calm; you are in a safe place. Now you have a tube in your throat, I need you to blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?"

After gathering her bearings she blinks once to signal she understood.

"Good. Now everything looks good as far as your pressure and everything. We were just about to take it out when you woke up. Now this going to be uncomfortable and your throat is going to burn and be very dry, so when we take it don't try to talk okay?"

She buzzes for another nurse to come in call for the doctor. When they all arrive for the removal she looks her in the eye and smiles at her. Once it was out she was thrown into a coughing fit and not only did it burn it felt like a fire was ignited in throat and her whole body hurt.

"Good that's good breathe thru it," while she was rubbing circles on her arm trying to keep her from moving too much.

She was confused and needed answers. She went to ask for water and what was going on but it led to more coughing.

"Here darling here some water take your time."

Taking the water with a small nod she follows her advice and takes her time and with a raspy voice, "where…am…I?"

The doctor could tell that the woman took a liking right away to her nurse and he let her tell where she was, "you're at Goldwyn-Grant Memorial hospital. You were brought in about two weeks ago, do you remember?"

Only shaking her head and looking around at everybody in there. The nurse talking to her felt like the safe bet who gives it to her straight. Hoping her eyes could ask the questions.

"Do you remember anything that happened two weeks ago," the nurse asked her.

Another shake and two blinks for no.

"How about your name sweetie?"

Automatically trying to speak it dawned on her that she didn't know her own name or much of anything.

Caroline saw the panic rising in her eyes, "don't worry its okay. My name is Caroline, you have been in a coma for two weeks and things are going to be a little blurry. The doctor here will be running some test and we will find out more. Now I'm not going to lie to you have been through the ringer but you came this far and you will go further if you keep pushing but also allowing yourself to heal."

"What's wrong with me?" she was able to stutter out.

"Baby girl I'm going to let the doctor explain okay. Don't be scared I got you and the good doctor here is the best."

"Hi there, my name is Dr. Green," Liv smiles at this, "good your smiling and yes I know my parents kind set me up for that joke for the rest of my life," he says sending a soft smile back her way.

Dr. Green was referring to the point that his eyes were green and his last name was green. He was a tall man and nice build, with jet black wavy hair that had the boyish part in it.

"Now ma'am you were found unclothed on the side of the road. You were beaten, shot and stabbed. There was no evidence of sexual assault. We do not know who you are but your picture was sent all around to help those who must be looking for you okay. When you arrived you were in pretty bad shape, we had to perform emergency surgery. One of your lungs had collapsed; you have a fractured eye socket, a broken hand, and multiple fractured ribs. The stabbed wound received 20 stitches. There was swelling around your brain from the bullet wound but that has went down a little but we will be running more test today to make sure it has stayed down. I know I just gave you a lot of information and I will be explaining everything in detail later but we need to run those test now that you are awake."

He was right she was just fed that someone beat, stabbed, and shot her and left her for dead. She wonders what she did to cause this. She knew didn't know what enemies she had but this seemed personal.

"Baby girl don't go there. This is not your fault okay?"

All Liv could do was nod yes as the tears ran down her face.


End file.
